Databases are used in various applications (e.g., employee records, financial accounts, digital video and digital images) to store large amounts of data. An application may access different types of databases (e.g. Oracle, DB2, and Sequel). In the event of a failure (La, power outage and database failure), each of the plurality of databases may use their own proprietary recovery tools.